


Вторник

by moroder



Category: Martin Beck Stories - Maj Sjöwall & Per Wahlöö
Genre: Character Death, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Out of Character, also Bodil who is Kollberg's daughter
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 23:34:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20054377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moroder/pseuds/moroder
Summary: Потеряв большую часть своей семьи, Колльберг неожиданно узнает некоторых коллег с другой стороны.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Tuesday](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20084236) by [moroder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moroder/pseuds/moroder)

> Есть одна экранизация, называется "Человек на крыше". Так вот, так как автору она частично зашла в плане актерского состава, при написании фика автор думал именно о ней. Поэтому в каких-то местах содержание может отходить от книжного канона.

Леннарт Колльберг никогда не любил вторники.

Вторник был точно таким же тяжелым, как понедельник – за исключением того, что в понедельник ты еще не успел устать. А впереди еще вся рабочая неделя. Неприятности тоже частенько происходили с семьей Колльберга именно по вторникам. То молоко убежит, то ключ в двери застрянет, то ребенок споткнется и расквасит нос. Сказать честно, Колльберг иногда боялся даже садиться за руль в эти злочастные дни, предпочитая метро или автобус.

Утром этого вторника, однако же, ему пришлось воспользоваться автомобилем. Теща пригласила его жену Гюн с детьми на пару дней к себе, а вызывать такси или тащиться на метро с двумя детьми и сумками Леннарту не хотелось. Поэтому, забив на свои вторничные предрассудки, он доставил семью на вокзал вовремя. Как ни странно, с ним совершенно ничего не случилось, и ему даже показалось, что проклятье вторника отступило. Ну, или что-то случится с ним сегодня на работе, чуть попозже.

Пока что самым страшным было то, что сегодня с ним в одно время в полицейском управлении оказался Гюнвальд Ларссон. Это даже нельзя было назвать страшным, скорее неприятным. Но Колльберг терпел уже не один год, да и остальные тоже, поэтому это был самый обычный рабочий день.

\- Доброе утро, - услышал он, проходя мимо стола, за которым спиной к нему сидел Мартин Бек. Он остановился и махнул рукой в приветственном жесте. – Сегодня как обычно, вторник на метро?

\- Да нет, я своим ходом. Отвез своих на вокзал утром, так что метро сегодня потеряло в клиенте, - усмехнулся Леннарт, снимая кепку и плащ.

\- На вокзал? Они куда-то без тебя уехали?

\- Да. Туда, куда я ехать не рискну.

Мартин Бек его прекрасно понял. Не то чтобы его собственные отношения с тещей в прошлом были прекрасными.

\- Что-нибудь произошло за ночь?

\- Ничего особенного. Можешь отчет Ханссона почитать, вот лежит. – Бек указал на небольшую папку на другом столе. Колльберг скривился.

\- А в двух словах можно?

\- Ну. Люндгрена ищут, то дело с кражей передали в экономические преступления. Нового пока ничего не принесли. – Мартин прищурился, смотря на коллегу. – А что, ты все ожидаешь чего-то плохого?

\- Не то чтобы…

В этот момент пронзительно зазвонил телефон, и Бек был вынужден встать из-за стола. Постепенно кабинет заполнялся людьми, сновавшими туда-сюда, приносившими отчеты, какие-то заметки, фотографии… Обычный рабочий день, одним словом.

В девять доставили Люндгрена, о котором последние четыре дня велись толки в криминальной полиции. Из кабинета сразу исчезла добрая половина людей, унесли несколько пачек бумаг, и в целом воцарилась атмосфера покоя. Как будто ничего тут и не происходило раньше. Но несколько папок, раскрытых на столе у Мартина Бека, говорили об обратном.

\- Что насчет местоположения Нордина? – спросил Эйнар Рённ, как обычно в нос. Он был одет достаточно тепло для местной системы отопления, но что-то все равно не давало его носу принять нормальный, менее красный оттенок. На самом деле, погода была не такой уж холодной – всего лишь середина октября, и обычно температура опускалась еще ниже.

Нордин… Герр Нордин был их главным подозреваемым в деле о краже двух четырехлетних девочек, тянувшемся уже почти три недели. Вчера стало известно, что Нордин собрался куда-то уезжать, но слежка за ним ничего не давала – он вел себя как самый обычный порядочный шведский гражданин. Вероятным развитием событий было то, что в другом районе Швеции он хранит своих жертв или встречается с заказчиком, поэтому слежку не прекращали, несмотря на отсутствие явных результатов.

\- Парни говорят, что он сегодня утром уехал в 8:40 с Центрального вокзала в сторону Уппсалы. Говорят, с ним было все в порядке, он был аккуратно причесан и гладко выбрит и вез с собой кейс. – Мартин Бек заглянул в папку и что-то там записал.

\- Давно уже доехал, наверное. – Ларссон посмотрел на свой хронометр; девять часов шестнадцать минут двадцать семь секунд. Наверное, в Уппсале сейчас было прохладнее. Но зато вид на зеленые долины явно приятнее, чем все эти серые стеклянные дома в Стокгольме.

\- Нет, этот поезд не остановится как минимум час, - возразил Колльберг, и коллеги на него удивленно посмотрели. – Я утром на него семью посадил, я знаю, как и куда он едет.

\- Семью… - протянул Рённ, почесывая нос. – А почему ты сам не поехал?

Леннарт отмахнулся. На самом деле, информация про подозреваемого в одном поезде с его семьей его нисколько не обрадовала; хоть он и выглядел так спокойно и безобидно со стороны. Колльберга раздражала безоблачность происходящего вокруг него, это же, черт побери, вторник! Должно что-то пойти не так, должна разразиться гроза посреди ясного неба!

И она разразилась телефонным звонком из соседнего кабинета.

Из соседнего кабинета редко звонили по пустякам, поэтому ближайший из следователей – а им оказался Ларссон – быстрым шагом покинул коллег, и звон телефона вскоре прекратился. Остальные же продолжили обсуждение на месте.

\- В Уппсале сейчас еще холоднее, наверное, - вздохнул Рённ, глядя за окно и кутаясь в пиджак, который, казалось, совсем не помогал ему. – Зачем Нордину понадобилось туда ехать в такую погоду?

\- Поди его разбери. Может, родственников навещает. Может, детей украденных. Ясно одно – он сел на поезд, и этот поезд едет в Уппсалу. Наверное, уже въехал на территорию…

Леннарт Колльберг не договорил. Из соседнего кабинета, с телефонной трубкой в руке, протянувшейся на максимум, медленно прошагал Гюнвальд Ларссон; остановившись на пороге, он посмотрел на коллег с неопределенным выражением лица, задержав взгляд на Колльберге.

\- Что случилось? – повернулся к нему Эйнар.

\- Да, он въехал. В другой поезд, - произнес Ларссон в некоторой растерянности. – Есть жертвы. Колльберг, ты говоришь, своих отправил на этом поезде?..

Закончить ему не дали. Леннарт сорвался с места, выхватил у него телефонную трубку и исчез в кабинете напротив, откуда трубка была вытянута.

Боже, пожалуйста, думал он, не надо. Не надо превращать вторник навечно в день неудач, в день ужаса и скорби, не нужно. Пусть ему на другом конце провода скажут, что с Гюн и детишками все хорошо, что они успели укрыться, когда произошло столкновение, что ничего ужасного не случилось…

На том конце ничего внятного ему не сообщили. Авария произошла в черте города, службы спасения уже работают, но нашли только первых жертв. Судя по их состоянию, выжившим должно было крупно повезти. Прямо во время разговора сообщили, что нашли мужчину, по ориентировке похожего на Нордина. Мертвым. Его чемодан раскрылся при столкновении, и там нашли самый обычный туристический набор одинокого мужчины. Тело и вещи доставят в Стокгольм - как только, так сразу.

Но его не интересовал Нордин, ему было все равно, когда прибудут для исследования его чистые носки и трусы, а с ними изувеченный труп. Колльберг пытался расспросить про других погибших и найденных, но ничего выпытать не смог. Положив трубку, он вернулся в кабинет Бека, словно собака, поджавшая хвост. Все смотрели на него в единогласном понимании; к его удивлению, из всех присутствующих Ларссон двинулся к нему ближе и положил руку ему на плечо.

\- Шел бы ты отсюда, а, - проговорил он тоном, подразумевавшим «вали к семье, чего ты ждешь». Леннарт взглянул на него со смесью удивления и непонимания, и тот кивнул в сторону вешалки, где висел темно-зеленый плащ. Бек с Рённом переглянулись.

\- Гюнвальд прав, - наконец сказал Мартин, откладывая папку. – Сейчас тебе нужно быть рядом с ними.

На самом деле, Колльберг сорвался бы с работы и без одобрения давнего друга и коллег. Но так казалось более порядочно. Он схватил кепку и плащ и практически вымелся из кабинета, не услышав «позвони, как выяснишь детали!», брошенное вслед.


	2. Chapter 2

На следующий день Леннарт Колльберг вернулся на рабочее место, не проспав ни минуты.

\- Неважно выглядишь, что-то случилось? – считал нужным сообщить ему практически каждый, кто с ним здоровался. Случилось. Еще как случилось.

Колльберга на место аварии не впустили. Чтобы не мешался спасателям. К тому времени, как местная полиция стала сопоставлять найденных пострадавших со списком пассажиров, было извлечено почти пятьдесят человек. Сорок семь из них были мертвы.

В их числе – Гюн и Иоаким Колльберг.

Бодиль повезло больше – она перебежала на сторону вагона, которую не смяло от схождения состава с рельс. Ей защемило руку и расцарапало обе ноги, но непосредственно ее жизни это не угрожало, поэтому девочку доставили в больницу Стокгольма. Отец провел с ней практически все оставшееся до утра время; когда ребенок уснул, Колльберг сидел рядом с ней, пока его не выгнала медсестра, убиравшая палату.

На опознании жены и сына он еще не был. Их тела опознали по документам, поэтому не привлекали главу семьи, дав ему возможность остаться с последним живым человеком.

Наблюдая за мирно спящей перебинтованной Бодиль, Леннарт думал, за что ему это все. Не могло же это быть вызвано всего лишь вторником, да? Колльберг не был глубоко верующим человеком, для которого все беды обрушивались на человека либо за что-то, либо для поучения сверху. Поэтому в такое объяснение он не верил.

Случайность, думал он, да? Так много определяющая в его работе. Сколько раз ничем не предугаданные события меняли привычный ход дел? Столько событий, риск которых был просто не рассчитан, потому что нельзя учесть все факторы.

Если бы в этом поезде не было Нордина, Колльберг вообще бы узнал об аварии к вечеру, в совсем другой обстановке. Может, так было бы даже лучше. Он бы хорошо отработал день, может даже Нордина бы поймал в каком-нибудь другом более лицеприятном виде и месте. Может, коллегам не пришлось бы видеть Леннарта таким обескураженным.

Может, он даже поспал бы ночь вместо того, чтобы клевать носом в палате своей дочки и размышлять о случайностях.

Мысленно Колльберг был рад тому, что о его происшествии изначально узнали только три человека. Из этих троих по-настоящему поддержать его мог только один. Но когда Колльберг добрался до рабочего места, то узнал, что Мартин Бек вчерашним вечером взял отгул. Застудил спину или что-то вроде того. Леннарт почти не мог заставить себя посочувствовать ему.

\- Леннарт? Мы думали, ты сегодня не придешь.

Удивленный голос Эйнара Рённа прозвучал где-то бесконечно далеко, в другом мире, но на самом деле из-за стола справа. Тот все еще был словно лук в сто шуб одет, и это все еще ему не помогало – он периодически шмыгал носом и кутался в пиджак. За столом напротив него сидел Гюнвальд Ларссон и выглядел, в общем-то, как обычно, но в контраст Рённу – словно люди в шортах и сланцах в +15 весной, когда остальные замотаны в куртки и шарфы. Услышав шаги входящего, Ларссон поднял голову и неодобрительно посмотрел на него.

\- Ты вообще спал сегодня?

\- Забудьте. Давайте работать уже.

Леннарт пытался звучать уверенно, как будто ничего не произошло, как будто сегодня все еще был вторник. Он мог убедить себя в этом. Но каждый раз, вспоминая спящую в палате Бодиль, он невольно разрушал наваждение. Он видел сошедший с рельс поезд, видел первые вагоны, смятые до неузнаваемости, и когда воспаленный разум хоть чуть-чуть пытался представить, во что превратились пассажиры, Леннарт мгновенно его останавливал. По мере возможности.

\- …ничего необычного. Колльберг, ты слушаешь?

\- А… Да, продолжай.

\- В записной книжке были шифрованные пометки, их сейчас ковыряют в исследовательском. Вполне возможно, что имена или адреса кого-то важного для Нордина. – Ларссон перелистнул страницу отчета, пробежался по следующей странице глазами, закрыл папку и бросил ее на стол перед Колльбергом. – Фигня какая-то, если честно.

\- Почему? – удивился Рённ. Он поднял папку и долистал до места, которое не понравилось его другу.

\- Мутно это все. Не думаю, что Нордин так легко бы отдал нашедшему его вещи свои секреты. Даже если они шифрованы через задницу. Мы его уже сколько времени пасем, а он ничем не выделился, так вы думаете, что просто так, в записной книжке будут его явки и пароли?

Эйнар пожал плечами. В отчете все было чисто и явно; составлял его Меландер, который в свою очередь добавил информации из личного архива – своей безотказной памяти. Слава Богу, отчет он набрал на печатной машинке.

\- Что ты думаешь, Колльберг? – Ларссон взглянул на коллегу, но не дождался реакции. Тогда он потряс его за плечо, выдернув того из кататонического ступора. – Колльберг, очнись.

\- Я, а… Я думаю, что… - Леннарт протер глаза, покрасневшие от бессонной ночи. По-хорошему, он сам ни о чем не думал, это его мозг подкидывал все те же детали произошедшего. Всякое депрессивное дерьмо. – Это могло быть как-то связано с преднамеренным убийством, которое замаскировали под несчастный случай?

\- Если так, то у убийцы отвратительные моральные нормы, - проворчал Гюнвальд Ларссон, скрестив руки на груди. – Жертвовать целым поездом людей, когда тебе нужно убить только одного. Можно сымитировать несчастный случай тонной других способов. Толкнуть под этот самый поезд в толпе на перроне, например.

\- Или что-то пошло не так, как он ожидал… - протянул Рённ. – А был ли сам Нордин в курсе, что его хотят убрать?

\- А может это действительно несчастный случай, - пробормотал Леннарт, глядя в одну точку, куда-то позади коллег. На календарь, на котором все еще был вчерашний день. Вторник. Дерьмовый день.

Колльберг встал из-за стола, прошел к календарю медленно, словно заставляя себя, и оторвал листок. Страницу со злополучным днем он несколько секунд рассматривал, а потом со злостью смял в кулаке. Смял крепко, пока пальцы не отозвались болью. Коллеги смотрели на него с разными эмоциями; Рённ в смятении, Ларссон с недовольством.

\- Ребят, вы когда-нибудь… думали о том, почему вы пошли в полицию? – медленно произнес Леннарт, оборачиваясь и все еще сжимая смятый в кашу листочек календаря. Мужчины переглянулись.

\- Причем тут это? – спросил Ларссон.

\- Я… не помню, наверное, мне казалось, что это хорошая профессия, - сказал Рённ, потирая подбородок. Похоже, он раньше на эту тему не думал. – Мама была не против, даже поддержала… Почему ты спрашиваешь?

Колльберг оглядел их обоих, прошел такой же медленной походкой к столу и присел на край.

\- У меня был в детстве друг, у которого семью держали в заложниках при ограблении. Их спасли всех, конечно. Полицейские при задержании налетчиков всех освободили. Так вот, друг мне так восторженно рассказывал это все, что сам хочет теперь быть полицейским, чтобы защищать свою семью самому. Я его наслушался, подумал, что это действительно хорошая причина.

Он помолчал, смотря на смятый кусок бумаги в руке. Потом швырнул его в сторону урны; комок со свистом пролетел мимо, Ларссон выставил руку в сторону и поймал его на лету.

\- Всю сознательную жизнь я был готов к тому, что мне придется когда-то стоять за своих родных. Даже если без использования оружия, то хоть своими силами. Каждый вторник трясся за то, чтобы ничего не случилось с ними. Пусть со мной, я привык к этому.

\- Почему вторник? – удивился Рённ, но Ларссон поднял руку в жесте «не сейчас».

\- И сейчас я… я понимаю, что это все зря? Невозможно оградить своих родных от напастей, даже если ты полицейский. А ведь это такой статус в обществе. А от несчастных случаев не спасает. – Он глянул на папку, подписанную именем Нордина, и вздохнул. – Ничего ты не можешь сделать, ничего и никогда.

Колльберг так и сидел на краешке стола, смотря в никуда, полуприкрыв глаза. Сейчас он высказал, что было у него на душе, а через пять минут уже пожалеет об этом, потому что наверняка дал тому же Ларссону повод для новых дурацких шуток.

\- Кто-то из них выжил? – спросил Рённ через некоторое время. – Из твоей семьи, кто на поезде ехал?

\- Дочь в больнице.

\- Насколько серьезно?

\- Жизни не угрожает.

\- В какой больнице?

Колльберг поднял голову и посмотрел со смесью удивления и негодования на того, кто этот вопрос задал.

\- Тебе-то зачем, Ларссон?

\- Не хочешь – не отвечай, - пожал плечами тот. – Мы бы хоть как-то помогли тебе, что ли.

\- Не надо мне ничьей помощи, - проворчал Леннарт, закутавшись в пиджак и скрестив руки на груди – словом, полностью закрывшись от внешнего мира. – Сам справлюсь как-нибудь.

Он отвернулся. Ларссон и Рённ переглянулись без слов; Эйнар развел руками, Гюнвальд неодобрительно покачал головой.

\- Ладно, но работать-то ты в состоянии? – наконец, спросил он. – Нордин и его дела никуда не исчезли. Да и труп его вполне хорошо сохранился.

Он продолжил что-то говорить про вскрытие, про содержимое желудка, но Колльберг и так решил, что прочитает все это в отчете, лежавшем в желтой папке рядом с ним. Может, сам съездит к судмедэкспертам и поговорит с ними. Услышит то же самое. Но хоть прогуляется и проветрит мозги. Если это вообще возможно.


	3. Chapter 3

Несмотря на дикое желание сорваться с работы и проводить все свободное время в палате дочери, Колльберг не потерял в продуктивности действий. Возможно, этому способствовали встряски от Ларссона и Рённа, которые при любом удобном случае возвращали его в реальность. Однажды Леннарт даже услышал краем уха, как Ларссон звонит куда-то, по услышанному - будто бы в больницу. Но подслушать он не успел.

Записи из книжки Нордина расшифровали и не нашли там ничего подозрительного. Адреса, полученные оттуда, оказались просто адресами аптек, а под ними был выписан препарат, судя по описанию, для лечения артрита. Нордин не выглядел старым, но вскрытие и данные его медицинских осмотров показали, что пальцы рук у него действительно постепенно отказывали. Выходит, он просто отправился за лекарством в Уппсалу.

С другой стороны, зачем было так шифроваться? Посмеяться над полицией, которая безуспешно следит за ним уже несколько недель?

А может, он опасался кого-то другого?

Может, он в целом был параноиком, но не показывал этого окружающим. И слежке в том числе.

Леннарт Колльберг глубоко вздохнул и закрыл лицо руками. Было уже восемь вечера, а на улице так и все десять. В кабинете остались только они с Рённом и еще трое полицейских, из которых он знал только одного; они что-то обсуждали насчет другого дела, материалы по которому были в этом кабинете, и их потребовали перенести в другое место. Рённ занимался поиском требуемого, а Колльберг сидел за столом Мартина Бека и прожигал глазами папку. Ларссон исчез в семь, когда окончился его рабочий день, так что атмосфера была чуть менее нервной для Колльберга, чем обычно. Он смотрел на коллег, и постепенно ход его мыслей ушел от Нордина.

Почему они так рвались помочь ему утром? Столько всякой херни происходило с полицейскими в эти годы, но такую реакцию он видел впервые. Правда, ни у кого из местных до этого не погибала в аварии почти вся семья. Больше Леннарта удивила реакция Гюнвальда Ларссона. В обычное время ничто не заставляло его предлагать свою помощь, а тем более такому человеку, как Колльберг. Что он задумал?..

\- Леннарт, что ты пишешь?

Голос Эйнара Рённа выдернул его из раздумий; Колльберг дрогнул и посмотрел на лист бумаги. Его имя и перестановки, выполненные шифром Цезаря.

\- Да, фигню какую-то… В записной книжке ничего больше не нашли, кстати?

\- Вон она лежит, на столе Гюнвальда, - тот махнул рукой.

\- Дай-ка сюда.

Блокнот выглядел как обычно. Стопка бумаги, продырявленная сверху и перевитая проволокой. Колльберг пролистал блокнот большим пальцем, затем просмотрел внимательнее, перелистывая каждую страницу. Вот записи, которые сегодня расшифровывали. За ними ничего нет, казалось бы. Но Колльберг обратил внимание, что на странице под записями продавились еще какие-то буквы, кроме тех, что были зашифрованным посланием.

\- Тут что-то еще есть, - буркнул он, показывая блокнот Рённу. – Смотри, будто под этой страницей еще одна была, а ее вырвали.

\- Действительно… - тот взял блокнот, повертел его в руках и посмотрел на часы. – Наверное, уже поздно парням нести выяснять, что там было написано.

Леннарт взглянул на стену. На круглых часах со стрелками было ровно полдевятого вечера.

\- Вообще не поздно, но сейчас все равно заниматься не станут, - вздохнул он, косясь за окно. Там накрапывал мелкий дождик, совсем стемнело и явно похолодало. – Эйнар, пошли домой, а…

\- У меня ночная смена, - буркнул тот. Колльберг потянулся на своем месте, в последний раз взглянул на листок, испещренный перестановками, поднялся со стула и подошел к вешалке.

\- Ладно, я пошел тогда.

\- Ты в больницу?

Уже надев плащ, Колльберг в недоумении обернулся.

\- А что?

\- Нет, ничего. Просто надеюсь, что сегодня доберешься домой и поспишь. Плохо полицейскому не высыпаться, - пожал плечами Рённ. Больше он ничего не сказал, но его взгляд так и говорил: иди, иди, посещения может быть уже не разрешают так поздно, а ты тут сидишь.

«Да что они все как с цепи сорвались», думал Леннарт, быстрым шагом направляясь к метро: машину вести он был откровенно не в состоянии.

В больнице его встретили с удивлением: не только потому что стрелка часов приближалась к девяти вечера, но и потому, что он был не единственный, кто приходил к пациентке Бодиль Колльберг. Мягко говоря, его это сильно удивило, и он побежал вслед за врачом, практически перегоняя ее, к палате дочери.

\- …на кусок орехового торта. Тиму показалось, что… а, доктор, это вы?

Леннарт не знал, что ему делать – стоять в изумлении на пороге или со всех ног бежать и оттаскивать посетителя от дочки. Но в палате все выглядело спокойно; увидев отца, Бодиль радостно воскликнула:

\- Папа пришел, ура!

\- Ну чего стоишь, как не родной, папаша. Заходи.

Голос Ларссона казался странно домашним, совсем не тем, которым он обычно раздавал приказы в отделении или подначивал Колльберга по какому-либо поводу. Он выглядел точно так же, как пару часов назад, когда ушел с работы; его пиджак висел на стуле посетителя, малиновый галстук был переброшен через плечо, а в руках лежала закрытая книга «Тим Талер, или проданный смех», в которой он оставил пальцем закладку. Леннарт оглядел палату; на столе под выключенной лампой лежал открытый альбом и цветные карандаши, и в альбоме было что-то нарисовано – рассмотреть с такого расстояния в темноте не получалось. Между тем, три человека – Бодиль, ее лечащий врач и Гюнвальд Ларссон молча на него смотрели, пока врач наконец не выдержала:

\- Вы будете заходить в палату?

\- Я… Да, конечно, - он сделал шаг вперед и пошатнулся, но вовремя удержался за косяк двери.

\- Пап, тебе плохо? – взволнованно спросила девочка. Ларссон повернулся к ней и усмехнулся.

\- Ему пора отдохнуть. Тебе тоже, кстати. – Он вложил в книгу какую-то бумажку, которую нашел в кармане, закрыл ее и положил на стол к выключенной лампе. Бодиль это явно не понравилось – видимо, они остановились на каком-то волнующем моменте.

\- Но ты придешь завтра? Мне интересно, что будет дальше с Тимом, - протянула она.

\- Если доктор допустит – приду.

\- Нет, никаких допусков, - прошипел Колльберг, грозя пальцем коллеге. Он хотел высказать, что он думает о его инициативах, но вовремя спохватился, что в палате дочери лучше этого не делать.

\- Пап, ну пожалуйста! Дядя Гюнвальд интересно читает книжки, - взмолилась Бодиль, чуть не плача.

Врач посмотрела на обоих мужчин укоризненно.

\- Вынесите свои проблемы за пределы этой палаты, господа, - с этими словами она выпроводила их обоих; Ларссон едва успел забрать пиджак и пальто.

Дождь на улице совсем прекратился. Несмотря на поздний час и в целом прохладную погоду, воздух стоял очень теплый – как раз для вечерних прогулок.

Леннарту Колльбергу не хотелось ни гулять, ни оставаться на улице дольше положенного. Он вообще не знал, с чего ему начать. Он стоял на крыльце больницы и наблюдал за входящими и выходящими из здания врачами. Хоть их с Ларссоном и выставили из палаты одновременно, он все еще болтался где-то на территории больницы, поэтому Колльбергу пришлось ждать. Он мог бы уйти домой, но съедающее его непонимание не давало этого сделать.

Когда светловолосый полицейский все-таки вышел на крыльцо, затягивая пояс на пальто, Колльберг сдержался, чтобы не броситься на него – с кулаками или проклятьями, неважно.

\- Что ты тут мерзнешь, домой бы ехал, - хмыкнул Гюнвальд, оглядывая коллегу.

\- Ты… У меня столько вопросов! – вспыхнул тот, взмахнув руками. – Какого хрена ты делал в палате моего ребенка?! Развращаешь ее за моей спиной?

\- Чего? Ты со смертью жены умом тронулся, что ли? – скривился Ларссон. Но по лицу Леннарта было видно, что он совершенно не шутит, и тому пришлось продолжить. – Посещения в восемь прекращают, а ты по уши в работе. Я подумал заехать к ребенку, чтоб хотя бы сказать, что ее отец задержится.

\- Заехал бы и уехал сразу. Как они вообще тебя пустили туда? Ты ж даже не родственник!

\- Вообще тут еще пара людей лежит, возможно, видевших Нордина незадолго до крушения состава. Твоя дочь в том числе.

\- Ах ты…

\- Что? Пользуюсь служебным положением? – Ларссон хмыкнул, одергивая пальто. – Зато ребенку скучно не было. Сколько ей, пять или шесть? Скоро в школу пойдет?

\- Она… какого черта тебя это интересует вообще…

Колльберг протер глаза, но это не помогло ему побороть то, что веки совершенно не хотели подниматься по его воле. Видя его воспаленный взгляд и общее утомление, Ларссон тяжело вздохнул и взглянул на часы. Девять часов восемнадцать минут вечера.

\- Знаешь, что? Поехали, я отвезу тебя домой.

\- Что… я прекрасно на метро доеду.

\- Не-а. Ты там уснешь и доедешь до конечной. Пойдем, не спорь.

Редко такое случалось, что Колльберг соглашался с какими-то выводами Гюнвальда Ларссона, но вот этот определенный вывод был верен. До больницы он и так доехал еле-еле, борясь со сном; сейчас же количество времени, которое он провел без сна, приближалось к сорока часам. Ничего хорошего. Поэтому он послушно проследовал за коллегой, по привычке пристегнулся и уже не помнил, как оказался у своего дома; поднялся до квартиры, наощупь открыл дверь, закрыл ее за собой и уснул практически сразу, как снял плащ и упал на кровать.


	4. Chapter 4

Колльберг не знал, во сколько вернулся домой, но точно знал, что проспал больше десяти часов. Когда он открыл глаза, на часах на книжной полке высветилось 09:16. Время, в которое два дня назад они узнали о крушении поезда, следовавшего в Уппсалу.

Он закрыл руками лицо. Уже целых два дня…

Он практически не помнил, о чем думал все это время. Но одно было ясно: хорошо, что он не появлялся при этом дома. Слишком много здесь было всего, будоражащего воспоминания о счастливой прошлой жизни. Столько фотографий, фотоальбомов… столько вещей, разбросанных где попало: в то утро они что-то забыли взять и искали вещи по всем шкафам, а убрать все это было некому. Рядом с Колльбергом лежала ночная рубашка Гюн – там, где она всегда ее оставляла, если не успевала утром застелить кровать. Он перевернулся на бок и обнял одеяло вместе с рубашкой. Чувство подступающих слез жгло воспаленные глаза; но он не позволил себе расклеиться, нет. Даже когда его никто не мог увидеть. Расплачешься сейчас – вспомнишь об этом, например, на работе и тоже распустишь нюни. Не надо этого.

В половине десятого ему позвонили. Он все еще лежал на кровати неподвижно, и звонок стал триггером, позволившим ему наконец двинуться дальше. Мартин Бек звонил ему из отделения, интересовался, как он себя чувствует. Колльберг не сразу понял, что вообще-то сегодня рабочий день, но не для него; Бек говорил приглушенно, и на вопрос «почему так» ответил, что не хочет, чтоб его услышали другие коллеги, волновавшиеся за Колльберга. Услышав это, он хотел что-то передать по этому поводу… но в итоге передумал. Это бы ничего не изменило.

После скудного завтрака Леннарт наконец заставил себя сменить хотя бы рубашку и вновь отправился в больницу. Конечно, Бодиль всегда была рада его видеть, но она не прекращала спрашивать про «дядю Гюнвальда» и когда он снова придет поиграть с ней. Колльберг чувствовал некоторый укол ревности, что родная дочь интересуется каким-то чужим человеком больше, чем им самим, но в то же время испытывал невольное уважение к нему. Подружиться с ребенком за два часа – это что-то с чем-то. Да и наверняка он подружился с ней гораздо быстрее, а дальше они просто весело проводили время. Пока он не ворвался и не испортил все, конечно.

Сидеть рядом со своим ребенком, последним, что удерживало его в реальном мире, было бесконечно хорошим делом. Но там, за пределами палаты с детскими рисунками, его ждали другие дела. Гораздо более взрослые и жестокие. Он попрощался с Бодиль, пообещав, что зайдет к ней вечером.

Тела всех погибших в аварии находились в Уппсале. Сидя в поезде, направлявшемся туда, Леннарт Колльберг лениво размышлял, что будет, если этот поезд тоже во что-нибудь врежется или сойдет с рельс. Ну, снова жертвы. Может, в полицейском управлении станут сочувствовать уже не ему, а его ближайшим коллегам. Интересно, кто в таком случае придет рассказывать Бодиль о том, что ее отец погиб вслед за матерью и младшим братом. О гибели Гюн и Иоакима он ей все еще не рассказал, отмахиваясь, что они в больнице в другом городе, и когда Бодиль чуть поправится, они поедут и навестят их в Уппсалу.

Колльберг ехал именно за этим, но для оформления надлежащих документов и опознания.

Он долго готовил себя морально к тому, чтобы увидеть безжизненные изуродованные лица жены и ребенка; но к его удивлению все прошло куда проще. Травмы почти не коснулись лиц жертв, а для опознания хватало показать только их. Никаких вопросов здесь не возникло. Леннарт знал, что от новостей о гибели дочери и внука у его тещи случился сердечный приступ, а так как жила она одна, сейчас никто больше, кроме Колльберга, позаботиться о телах и похоронах не мог.

В пятницу или субботу можно организовывать, сказали ему. По дороге домой Леннарт раздумывал, хватит ли их нынешних сбережений, чтобы заказать мраморную плиту или вроде того. Думал, как сообщит Бодиль об этом. Она была для своего возраста очень взрослым ребенком и все бы поняла… но он все равно боялся травмировать ее, как любой родитель ограждает чадо от ужасов большого мира.

В пятницу моросил мелкий противный дождик. Колльберг звал на похороны только тех, кто по-настоящему хотел туда прийти: мать Гюн и ее подругу детства. Им было плевать на дождик и малое количество народу, и все прошло так, как Леннарт и рассчитывал – тихо и спокойно. Бодиль все еще лежала в больнице, и ее не брали с собой, чтобы не волновать лишний раз. В итоге это оказалось правильным решением.

На работе Колльберг превратился в тень. В основном он исполнял чьи-то указания, но не высказывал инициатив; к счастью, он не страдал рассеянностью и все делал точно. Но его коллеги не то чтобы чувствовали себя неловко – они просто не привыкли к такому его поведению. Бывало, Рённ говорил громче, чем Колльберг, что вообще ранее было невозможно представить.

Через десять дней после аварии ему разрешили забрать Бодиль из больницы. Выписали кучу всяких таблеток и мазей, дали подробные указания, когда и как менять повязки. Леннарт находился в тумане, поэтому все эти указания медсестра ему продублировала в блокноте и передала вырванные три страницы ему в руки.

Он держал бумагу в руках и вспоминал, что не так давно разглядывал блокнот Нордина и нашел там лишние письмена, отпечатавшиеся на следующей странице. За это время уже выяснили общими усилиями, что Нордин был причастен максимум к нелегальному сбыту медицинских препаратов, но не к похищению детей и вымоганию за них денег. Пришлось начинать все заново, с угасающей уже надеждой на что-то хорошее. Колльберг помнил, как вчера к ним пришла мать одной из похищенных девочек, обвинила их во всех смертных грехах и упала в обморок в кабинете перед Мартином Беком; в больнице выяснилось, что она наглоталась успокоительных и пришла в полицию ради привлечения внимания к делу ее ребенка. На удивление Колльберга, самый резкий ответ на это выдал даже не Ларссон, а Эйнар Рённ, назвав действия матери «крайне нелогичными и вызывающими». Ларссон-то как раз промолчал даже после этих слов. Последние несколько дней он выглядел каким-то особенно тихим и задумчивым, в контраст своему обычному поведению.

Колльбергу было некогда об этом думать; держа на руках Бодиль, он направлялся к своей машине. Девочка держала список медикаментов, которые требовалось купить, и пыталась прочитать хоть одно название.

\- Пап, а дядя Гюнвальд еще с тобой работает?

\- Да, работает, солнце.

\- А почему он больше не приходил ко мне в больницу?

\- Не знаю. А почему ты спрашиваешь?

\- Я хочу поиграть с ним когда-нибудь еще раз. Можно?

Леннарт покряхтел, опуская девочку на землю и доставая ключи от машины.

\- Посмотрим.


	5. Chapter 5

Воскресный вечер уже подходил к концу, когда в дверь квартиры Леннарта Колльберга постучали. У него был хороший слух, и он среагировал сразу, но на ходу удивился, почему поздний гость не позвонил в дверь.

Глянув в дверной глазок, Колльберг увидел там человека, которого ни за что там увидеть не ожидал.

\- Какого черта?! – зашипел он, приоткрывая дверь. – Что ты здесь делаешь? Еще и в такое время?

\- Время я знаю, потому и постучал, а не звонок прожал, - невозмутимо ответил гость и поднял руку с бутылкой, показывая этикетку Колльбергу. Четырехзвездочный коньяк, прочитал тот. – Не пустишь меня – буду шуметь.

Леннарт закатил глаза и отошел в сторону, пропуская его в квартиру. Идти наперекор Гюнвальду Ларссону обычно было где-то в списке его обычных ежедневных дел, но сейчас он не видел в этом смысла.

\- Только Бодиль не разбуди, - проворчал Колльберг, закрывая дверь. Гость обернулся и ухмыльнулся в ответ, снимая пальто.

\- А ты думаешь, я не смогу уложить ее обратно? Ты видел, что в больнице было?

\- Об этом я бы с тобой тоже поговорил, - заметил Леннарт, направляясь на кухню. Выудив из настенного шкафа два небольших бокала, он вернулся в гостиную, где Ларссон рассматривал настенные фотографии. Про себя хозяин дома заметил, что сегодняшний костюм гостя скроен особенно удачно, но и денег на это тот скорее всего потратил прилично. Он кашлянул, и Ларссон обернулся.

\- Садись, - Колльберг указал на кресло у журнального столика.

\- Это твоя жена, я так понял? – Ларссон кивнул в сторону одной из фотографий в рамке. Колльберг вздохнул.

\- Да. Садись, ради Бога.

Он повиновался. Сняв пиджак и повесив его на ближайший стул, Ларссон сел в предложенное кресло и сложил руки в ожидающем жесте. Колльберг вручил ему полбокала коньяка.

\- Ого. И это одним залпом пить? – усмехнулся Гюнвальд. Тот покачал головой и сел напротив, на кресло с другой стороны столика.

\- Меня давно уже мучает один вопрос. – Леннарт покрутил в руках бокал, смотря на ленивые блики лампы на алкоголе, и отпил немного. Затем он пристально посмотрел на гостя. – Зачем? С самого начала я ничего не понимаю. Почему все так пекутся обо мне с того самого вторника, почему тебе вообще пришла в голову идея прийти в больницу к моему ребенку… Почему ты сидишь здесь сейчас – тоже хороший вопрос. Что за хрень, Ларссон?

Тот посмотрел на него с прищуром. Обычно это не означало ничего хорошего. Но почему-то Колльберг не ощущал никакого дискомфорта, кроме непонимания. Отсутствие какой-то важной информации всегда раздражало его.

\- Ну, про коллег вот ты зря меня спрашиваешь, это не моих рук дело было. Просто тебя окружают люди, для которых ты не пустое место, вот и все. – Он тоже отпил из бокала, поморщился и поставил его на стол с негромким звоном. – Про то, почему я поехал в больницу, я уже говорил. Разве что могу добавить, что мне стало интересно. Я никогда не видел твою семью.

\- С чего бы вдруг тебе стало интересно, - пробормотал Колльберг себе под нос. Собеседник пропустил это мимо ушей.

\- А почему я сижу прямо здесь и сейчас – вопрос более интересный. Может, мне просто одиноко и грустно, и я решил проведать своего одинокого коллегу в вечер воскресенья после работы.

\- Ага. Проведать. Того, кого ты всю жизнь на дух не переносил. – Леннарт скрестил руки на груди и посмотрел на него укоризненно. – Мог бы получше оправдание придумать.

\- Ну так его и придумывать не надо. Оно у меня есть.

Из соседней комнаты донеслось шуршание; дверь приоткрылась, и оттуда, хромая, вышла Бодиль; судя по ее виду, она недавно уснула и мало понимала, что происходит.

\- Пап, я хочу пить, - пожаловалась она. Чуть протерев глаза, она уставилась на гостя, но прежде чем она успела что-то сказать, тот снисходительно улыбнулся и потянулся к чему-то, заткнутому за поясом.

События этих нескольких секунд Леннарт Колльберг запомнил, словно кадры кинофильма – очень четко и по порядку. Ларссон тянется за чем-то. За поясом он мог носить только одну вещь. Ларссон достает предмет – это Смит и Вессон .38 Мастер. Ларссон вытягивает руку с пистолетом в сторону Бодиль. Колльберг срывается с места еще до того, как он успевает выпрямить руку в локте.

Со скоростью, неожиданной для него самого, он набросился на коллегу, ударил его по руке, заставив выронить пистолет, и подобрал оружие сам, придавив при этом вторую руку оппонента коленом. Все это произошло не долее чем за пять секунд. Колльберг держал пистолет обеими руками, чуть дрожащими, наставив его на опрокинутого навзничь Гюнвальда Ларссона, который, как ни странно, испуганным не выглядел совершенно. Хотя он никогда таким не выглядел, даже на пороге смерти там, истекая кровью в институте.

\- Я, - хрипло проговорил он, переводя дыхание, - даже курок не взвел…

На его глазах Леннарт вытянул большой палец и щелкнул курком на себя. Но даже это действие не напугало обидчика должным образом, пусть на него в непосредственной близости было наставлено заряженное огнестрельное оружие.

\- Видишь? – необыкновенно легко проговорил он, улыбаясь и тем самым заставив Колльберга сильнее сжать рукоятку пистолета. – Ты еще как в состоянии защитить свою семью. Даже если не берешь в руки оружие на работе.

Смысл этих слов не сразу дошел до встревоженного отца, готового в любую секунду нажать на спусковой крючок. Ларссон это прекрасно понимал, поэтому резких движений не делал, медленно высвободил левую руку из-под колена коллеги и легко дотронулся ей до его локтя.

\- Отставь его в сторону и отпусти меня. На нас ребенок смотрит.

Действительно, Бодиль все еще стояла позади кресла, где только что сидел ее папа, и смотрела на сцену с раскрытым ртом. До нее, похоже, не дошел смысл происходящего.

Спустя некоторое время Смит и Вессон отправился обратно во владение Ларссона, сам он прочитал сонной девочке еще несколько глав Тима Талера, а ее отец залпом допил бокал коньяка и ему этого не хватило. Он не вмешивался в процесс чтения и убаюкивания Бодиль, потому что Гюнвальд, судя по всему, прекрасно справлялся. В общем-то, как и там, в больнице.

Когда Ларссон вышел из детской и тихонько закрыл дверь, было уже почти одиннадцать. С видом подуставшего героя он прошел обратно на поле битвы, где сидел Колльберг и рассматривал принесенную бутылку. Увидев Ларссона, он отставил ее и встал, подойдя к нему чуть ближе.

\- Не всю еще докончил? – ухмыльнулся светловолосый и покосился на свой бокал – пустой, хоть он сам к нему только притронулся.

\- Черт возьми, Ларссон, ты… Что за показательные выступления? Ты не мог что-нибудь попроще вытворять на глазах у моей дочери? – возмущенно зашептал Колльберг, сжимая кулаки. – Если бы ты хоть пальцем ее тронул, я клянусь, я-

\- Ну вот видишь, ты бы меня убил сразу там же, пулей в лоб. Я прекрасно тебя понимаю. Хотя того, что ты курок взведешь, честно – не ожидал.

Он развел руками; Леннарт покачал головой и отошел в сторону, чтобы налить коньяка в пустые бокалы. Ларссон тем временем сел обратно на то же место.

\- Можешь мне сказать, зачем ты все это делаешь, а? – уже спокойнее проговорил Колльберг, также садясь напротив него. – И откуда ты так хорошо ладишь с детьми. По тебе вообще сказать нельзя.

\- По тебе тоже не сразу скажешь, что ты можешь отобрать у человека пистолет за пару секунд!

Гость усмехнулся, поднял бокал, но тут же передумал и опустил его. Колльберг нахмурился.

\- Ладно. Дети… ну что я скажу, у меня есть младшие родственники, с которыми я иногда оставался наедине. Опыт неприятный, но полезный. Пригодится в работе с несовершеннолетними, наверное.

\- Ну а на первый вопрос ответишь?

\- Да… конечно. – Он замолчал, лениво болтая рукой с бокалом и наблюдая, как алкоголь плавно плескался внутри. – Вот эту фигню с защитой самого дорогого я подглядел у одного хорошего знакомого. Знаешь, шоковая терапия. Показать максимально жестко, что именно ты хочешь доказать человеку. Ну, а в целом…

На этот раз Ларссон замолчал надолго. Колльбергу казалось, что он подбирал нужные слова или думал, стоит ли вообще распространяться о том, что он собирался сказать. Видимо, на душе у него было что-то не менее тяжелое, чем судьба покойных обитателей этой квартиры.

\- Я… без понятия, так ли стоит тебе это знать, но фиг с ним. Была у меня несколько лет назад одна… интрижка, я бы сказал. Я тогда даже жениться подумывал.

\- Ого, - протянул Леннарт весомо. Это действительно стало бы событием в их участке…

\- Ага. Уже всей ее семье представился. А потом… потом утром приехал как ни в чем не бывало, а мне сообщают, мол, езжай. Там убийство с ограблением, такой-то адрес. Ее адрес.

\- Оу…

\- Ну, ничего хорошего там не было. Все пятеро, с кем я познакомился, лежали по квартире в разных позах и с разным количеством крови в теле. Ей самой еще и лицо изуродовали, сволочи. В общем, после того случая я общался со знакомым психотерапевтом, и она меня натолкнула на мысль про шоковую терапию. Точнее, она ее и провела. Это было действенно.

\- Она тоже дала наставить на себя пистолет? – ухмыльнулся Леннарт, но в этом жесте не было шутки или радости – скорее опаска.

\- Не совсем. Не так важно, что она сделала, как то, что я вынес из этого. – Ларссон отставил бокал в сторону и двинулся чуть вперед, упершись локтями в колени и сложив руки вместе. – Даже если бы я там был, что я бы сделал, а? В банде было четыре человека. Одного-двух бы я еще уложил, ну а потом они уложили бы меня. Не защитил бы я их при любом раскладе. А ты, - он указал в его сторону двумя пальцами, сложенными вместе, - того пуще лежал бы сейчас изувеченный рядом со своими в земле сырой. Нельзя все предугадать, понимаешь?

Колльберг медленно кивнул. Ему казалось, что алкоголь в этом тоже виноват, но Ларссон звучал так… правильно и успокаивающе. Узнавать его с такой стороны было невероятно странно, учитывая, что они никогда не общались на личные темы.

\- Слушай, Ларссон… Гюнвальд. Гюн? – он взглянул на собеседника, но на последнем варианте тот поднял бровь. Окей. Пока так его звать не стоит. – Я… Короче, Бодиль все спрашивала после выписки, когда ты снова к ней придешь и все такое.

\- Ооу, - протянул тот с легкой улыбкой, - кажется, я похитил сердце юной леди.

\- Не выдумывай, ей просто нравится, как ты читаешь Тима Талера.

\- Ну вот, а я так надеялся.

\- В общем, ты… Мог бы с ней время от времени оставаться, а? Ей нравится твоя компания, а я не могу все время оставлять ее на соседей.

\- Смотря как часто это «время от времени» происходит, - хмыкнул Ларссон. – В основном когда наши смены не пересекаются… это что, коварный план, чтобы максимально убрать меня из твоей?

Он произнес это так обиженно, но в то же время с иронией в голосе, что Колльберг не выдержал и тихонько засмеялся. Впервые со дня смерти жены и сына он почувствовал себя легче, словно сизый туман над его душой немного рассеялся. Подумать только, из-за кого!


End file.
